NOT AGAIN!!! ~*Sequel to "OH THE HUMANITY!"*~
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: the sequel to


NOT AGAIN

NOT AGAIN!!!!

****

Ok I don't own ANYTHING! None of the GW boys are mine (dammit) BUT everybody who is not a GW boy is an actual real person. THEY, I do own. (mwahhaha now THAT'S what you get for selling your souls to me!!!) This is a sequel to my best selling hit "OH THE HUMANITY!" So just to recap. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT ANIMATED! (or hugh jackman…) Ok now that that's outa my system, you may go and read the fic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lauren stumbled out of bed and looked at her alarm clock. _"it's 8:30 am! Why the hell am I up? Usually it's 2:00 in the afternoon before I decide to get outta bed…weird…" _Lauren thought to herself as she stumbled out her bedroom door. She made her way to the kitchen, half asleep, not noticing her surroundings, and proceeded in making her self a bagel with cream cheese. Being completely content with her bagel, she didn't notice the five guys sitting in her living room…actually, in a living room, that she herself had never been before. Lauren looked up and froze. The five guys looked at her and froze. A grumpy faced guy in sweatpants and a green tank-top, was sitting in a comfy chair. A sleek haired Chinese guy was desperately trying to hide his stuffed panda bear. A cute little blond guy was curled up on the couch holding a teddybear and sleeping soundly, and a weird haired quiet guy was reading in a corner. Suddenly a door burst opened and a guy with a braid and wearing black boxers with "shinigami" handwritten in red all over them came into the room.

"Good morning Barbados!" The cute little blonde one started from his sleep and stretched. Lauren dropped her bagel. The braided one noticing her, smirked, and then plopped down beside Heero in the comfy chair. Lauren, her mouth opened wide, was at a loss for words. Then Elizabeth came down the stairs, and fell down the last two when she saw the five guys. 

"Lauren? Um…do you remember where the hell we are?" Liz asked as she limped over to the still shocked Lauren.

"I believe we're in Barbados." The funny haired one said.

"That's right! Oh now I remember! Thanks Trowa!" Liz said. 

"Riiiight! I remember now…you and me and Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, And Heero, killed the bimbos at our school and came here for a vacation! I remember now!" Lauren said as she picked up her bagel and proceeded to re-spread cream cheese on it.

"That's right!" Duo smirked.

"hmmm…so how long have we been here for?" Quatre asked sleepily.

"Um…I think about 3 days." Trowa said again.

"3 DAYS?!? And I didn't know where I was?" Lauren said dropping her bagel again.

"uh…i guess so. " Trowa responded.

"You know Lauren, we should probably go back now, I mean, we DO have that social test coming up." Liz said grabbing a cloth and throwing it to Lauren so she could clean up her cream-cheesy mess.

"Yeah ok." Lauren reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of sparkly dust. She sprinkled it on everybody and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were back in Labello Academy, back in there uniforms, and back under the giant oak tree where they last were. Suddenly a high-pitched screech came from across the lawn. They all looked back in the direction it came from. Tessa, Lindsay,(T, not you McD.) and Jaimee came running up. Quatre took one look at their skirts and blushed again.

"HEY! You were the ones who killed Celine and everybody! Luckily we skipped that day! So now your gonna get an assbeating!" Jamie screamed. 

"HA! You wanna fight? Fine! We'll give you a fight! Boys?" Liz looked behind them where the Gw boys were laying on the grass.

"Guys! What are you doing?!" Liz yelled.

"Oh, well, we were tired from the trip, so we think you should handle this one." Duo said as he closed his eyes.

"Fine! We can take em on! Right liz?" Lauren said through clenched teeth. All of a sudden there was another loud screech, and two more girls cam running. It was Alexis and Rebecca, the ugly stupid and snobby grade 8er's.

"Hey! You hassling our friends?" Rebecca, the tall ugly one, said.

"what are we gonna do? We can't take em all on!" Liz whispered to Lauren. Suddenly four girls jumped out from behind a tree. One was wearing sunglasses and had shoulder length brown hair. Another had short brown hair and was holding a large stick. Another was wearing fluorescent pink cat ears and a tail, and another…well she was wearing a turtle costume. "McD! Carolyn! Laine! Melissa! What are you doing here?" Liz asked excitedly.

"And what the hell are you wearing Melissa?" Lauren asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm a ninja turtle!" Melissa said as she whipped out a pair of nunchucks and passed them to Lauren, while getting out a staff for herself. 

__

"where the hell does she keep all that stuff?" Lauren thought to herself.

"I'm a Kitty!" Laine shouted and showed everyone her fake dagger sharp metal claws. 

"Excuse me? I thought we were supposed to be fighting here." Came a snobby voice from behind the girls. They turned around to see that the bimbos had recruited a bunch more sluts to there group. 

"Let's rock'n'roll" McD said as she pulled out a huge flamer. Turning it on she shot flames at one of the bimbos who immediately ignited because of all the hairspray. 

"EEEEEWW! She's still alive!" Melissa screamed as they watched the flaming bimbo run around until her charred corpse fell to the ground. Lauren walked up to Tessa, flinging her nunchucks around. Tessa, being the complete idiot, got confused by all the movement and sat down. That's when Lauren struck. She hit Tessa upside the head so many times, that even her ugly colored hair couldn't protect her. Carolyn headed straight for the bimboish Carolyn. She poked her on the stomach a couple times with her stick and then knocked her over the head, making her pass out. Lain, with her super long and lethal claws, headed towards Jaime, slashing and scratching. Jaime tried to fight back with her own nails, but Laine cut off her head. Liz looked over to where the Gundam boys were sitting. They had somehow gotten popcorn and were thoroughly enjoying the show. Melissa, with her staff, beat up Alexandra, and made her cry. 

"awww… I'm sowy!" Melissa said to the crying bimbo.

"really?" alexandra asked.

"Nope." Melissa answered as she hit her over the head, killing her. Everyone was getting tired. McD's flamer was running out of fuel, and Carolyn's stick had broke. Liz decided to take action. She walked up to Quatre, and took his gun. 

"Hit the dirt!" Lauren yelled and everybody, but the bimbos, dived to the ground. Liz clicked off the safety, and shot everyone of the bimbos that were left. Only Lindsay had managed to dodge the bullets. 

"BITCH!" she screamed and ran at Elizabeth. Suddenly there was a shot and Lindsay fell to the ground dead. Liz looked over to where the shot came from. Quatre was standing, holding Heero's gun. Liz smiled. 

"Oh Quatre!" She ran and hugged him. 

"So, what are we gonna do now? I mean with all the bodies?" McD asked. 

"well, I'll just use my powder again." Lauren took out her "magic" powder and the bodies disappeared. 

"You did good. I always have time for a good cat fight" Duo said as he came and put his arm around Lauren's shoulder. 

"so what do we do now?" Laine asked.

"um…we could go to Antigua?" Lauren shrugged.

"But what about the social test?" Liz asked letting go of Quatre.

"Meh, screw it." Lauren shrugged and pulled out her powder.

"WAIT!" Carolyn (the good carolyn) screamed.

"What?" Lauren looked up.

"Well, um…if you can zap us to Antigua, and you can make those bodies disappear, do you think you could…" Carolyn moved her arms in a huge "X" shape.

"OOOH! Sure! Of course I can!" Lauren threw some dust in the air and two X-men, and Hugh Jackman appeared.

"Where am I?" Hugh Jackman said looking around. Carolyn's eyes went all big and she got hearts in them. She ran up and hugged him. 

"Uh…chere, could you tell me where we are?" Gambit asked a drooling Melissa. Melissa proceeded to squeal and Glomp him.

"uh-huh…I've never been here before, smells foreign." Wolverine said to himself. McD ran up to him and glomped him too. Gambit, trying to peel Melissa off of him looked up at Lauren. 

"Uh…what's happening chere?" 

"Oh nothing." Lauren said smugly, and dusted everybody with her powder. They all disappeared in a flash of light to Antigua. 

*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
